The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, and the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to form switching power supply controllers that would regulate a power supply voltage to a desired voltage value. These power supply controllers were used to provide regulated power supply voltages for various applications including power supplies for microprocessors systems and computer systems. In these applications, it was important to maintain regulation when the value of the load current required by the load that used the power supply voltage changed. For example, the load may require an increase in load current in order for the load to perform a particular task or the load may have a decrease in load current after a particular task was completed. Often, these load current changes or transients caused the value of the output voltage to either overshoot the desired maximum value or undershoot the desired minimum value. These overshoots and undershoot negatively affected the operation of the system used the power supply voltage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a power supply controller that minimizes the change in the value of the output voltage for a change in the amount of current required by a load.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action.